


I'd Follow You Anywhere

by Peony_611



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, CHANYEØL - Freeform, Chanyeøl is the softest boy, Gen, I love him, X-EXO, brief mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_611/pseuds/Peony_611
Summary: Chanyeøl would follow Baëkhyun anywhere.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	I'd Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say it now, but I have no Idea how to write fight scenes at all, so forgive me for that.  
> I'm not sure if need to include the abuse tag, but I figured it was best to include it, just in case.
> 
> Also, unrelated, but I know a lot of people think the odd eye thing the ĖXØ members have going on is creepy, but I actually really like it. It's kind of cute, especially on Chanyeøl.

Chanyeøl would follow his Baëkhyun anywhere.

It didn't matter that the other clone only ever glared at him, and never hesitated to hit him if Chanyeøl was being too bothersome. Chanyeøl loved him all the same. He ran his fingers over the pink burn scar around his eye- he knew that it was an accident. His Baëkhyun would never do that on purpose, right?

"Baëk?" Chanyeøl started, figuring he'd just ask, "I was wandering-"

"Shut up." The other snapped, not bothering to turn towards him. "I don't feel like listening to you, so no speaking."

Oh. Well, he couldn't blame him, after all they'd been having a hard time with the EXO members recently. His Baëkhyunnie was probably just tired. "...Sorry." He said quietly, shrinking in on himself when the other clone gave him a look.

Today was yet another day of waiting for their clones to show up in the area. Suhø had ordered the two of them to wait here for the EXO members, not bothering to tell them where the rest of the ĖXØ members would be headed when he announced they would be relocating. It hardly mattered, they would find the others. They always did.

Chanyeøl moved to look out the window, curious to see if anything was out there. Stepping through the foliage surrounding their location was Baekhyun, apparently alone.

Chanyeøl opened his mouth to inform Baëkhyun, but paused. Was he allowed to speak? The last thing he wanted was to upset him, after all. Chanyeøl leaned back away from the window, troubled. Surely he could speak if it was for something like this. Nodding to himself, Chanyeøl turned to his companion, only for the other Baekhyun to kick through the window, sending glass everywhere. Chanyeøl yelped, covering his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dammit, Chanyeøl!" His Baëkhyun shouted at him. "Didn't you just look out the fucking window?!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Chanyeøl said, crawling backwards away from the window and Baekhyun, ignoring the glass digging into the palms of his hands. He scrambled to his feet, only to get knocked right back down when the EXO member punched him.

He sat still for a moment, blinking the dark rings around the edges of his vision away. Baekhyun hit hard. Not as hard as Baëkhyun would hit him sometimes, but still hard.

A few feet away from him the two clones were fighting, and the EXO member seemed to be winning. Getting back up again, Chanyeøl rushed over, lifting him off of his Baëkhyun, and tried to hold the smaller man still, only to get an elbow to his face. He heard a crunching sound, and his vision went dark again, making him let go of the white haired man to hold his now bleeding nose. Chanyeøl whined, his eyes starting to water and stumbled back, away from the two clones. Having used the distraction to his advantage, though, Baëkhyun kicked his clone backwards, into Chanyeøl again, and the two fell to the ground. Chanyeøl's head hit the ground with a heavy thud, and he hissed, his hand going to the back of his head. His fingers met with something warm and wet, and he cringed at the realization that he was bleeding, and probably concussed.

Baekhyun was no longer on top of him, instead running off after Baëkhyun, who had jumped out the window when he'd shoved his clone at his partner. It didn't matter, though, Chanyeøl knew his Baëkhyun was the stronger clone; he'd be able to take Baekhyun. He stood back up, again, and made his way to the bathroom where he knew the first aid supplies were, figuring he should at least set his nose and clean his head wound before trying to get Baëkhyun to bandage it for him. The other would complain, and probably purposely dig his fingers into the wound, but he would still do it in the end.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the front door creak open, and Chanyeøl froze, trying not to make any noise from where he was sat on the bathroom floor, head pressed against the slightly cool glass door of the shower. He had to wait for a sign so he'd know which clone had come back. He hoped it was Baëkhyun, coming back to tell him they had to be on their way to find the others, though he would probably be a lot meaner about it than that.

He could hear footsteps approaching where he was and pause outside the door, presumably noticing the light on in the bathroom. Sure enough, the door opened slowly, and Chanyeøl pressed himself back against he shower door as he realized which clone had found him.

Staring fearfully up at Baekhyun, Chanyeøl felt the tears prick at the back of his eyes, his vision blurring. The EXO member stared down at him, curled into a tight ball on the bathroom floor, seeming impossibly small for such a large man. "Where's Baëkhyun?" Chanyeøl asked him, trying-and failing- to keep his voice from shaking.

Baekhyun lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "He ran off towards the north. It didn't seem like he was going to turn back anytime soon." He told the pink haired man, standing over the ĖXØ member.

"He left...?" Chanyeøl breathed, eyes wide, and he felt the tears spill over. "He left me?" He said again, no longer looking at Baekhyun, his eyes turned to the floor.

There was no way his Baëkhyun would just leave him at the mercy of an EXO member. Why would he do that? Wouldn't he need Chanyeøl's help to find the others?

Baekhyun frowned, noticing the blood caked on the back of his head, gluing his hair to his scalp. "You're injured." Chanyeøl looked back up, pulling his knees closer to his chest, trying to press back into the glass behind him even more. "I'll bandage it for you." He offered, grabbing the bandages off of the counter, and wetting the washcloth sitting next to the sink.

"But- why?" Chanyeøl asked, confused by the offer. His Baëkhyun had never offered to help him before, so why would this one?

"I know head wounds bleed a lot, but that looks pretty bad." Baekhyun told him. Before Chanyeøl could say anything or move further away, Baekhyun grabbed his face, tilting it downwards and pressing the washcloth onto the would to clean the wound a bit. Chanyeøl was stiff where he sat, peering up at the white haired man, trying to keep an eye on him. Baekhyun wiped most of the blood away, patting gently at the area around the wound. He was gentle as he wrapped the bandages around Chanyeøl's head, avoiding contact with it unlike Chanyeøl knew Baëkhyun would. When he finished bandaging him, Baekhyun pat him on the head smiling, and Chanyeøl felt his cheeks warm. So that's what Baëkhyun would look like if he smiled.

Chanyeøl had only ever seen Baëkhyun smile a few times, and they'd always been directed at somebody else, never him. In fact, Chanyeøl didn't think any of the others had ever smiled at him. He felt his eyes tear up again, and Baekhyun's eyes widened. "Why are you crying? Are they too tight?" Chanyeøl shook his head, burying his face in his arms.

"Thank you..." Chanyeøl told him, choking back a sob.

"Do you..." Chanyeøl looked up, Baekhyun was biting his lip, hesitating. "Do you want to come with me?" What? He- he wanted Chanyeøl to go with him? "I mean, your partner left you behind, so..." Chanyeøl flinched at the reminder, but looked back at the floor. That was true. Baëkhyun had left him, and Chanyeøl knew he wasn't going to come back for him.Chanyeøl nodded, standing on shaky legs and following Baekhyun out of the bathroom. The white haired man smiled at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

Oh. That was nice. Nobody had ever held Chanyeøl's hand before. He smiled hesitantly at the EXO member, and the two left the empty house together.

* * *

The EXO members were all so nice to him.

They'd been hesitant when he'd followed Baekhyun into their home, but had warmed up to him pretty quickly. They never hit him or threatened him like the ĖXØ members had. And even though it was strange talking with his clone, Chanyeol was so nice to him.

Chanyeøl found he quite liked cooking, too, and often helped D.O. with it, and even cooking by himself if he wasn't around. The smaller man was much less scary than his clone, less angry glares and sharp jabs and more cute smiles and pats on the head- or arm as he couldn't always reach the top of Chanyeøl's head to pat it.

Chanyeøl hadn't gone out at all yet, though, they were all- including himself- worried he'd run into another ĖXØ member. Instead, Chanyeøl did as much as he could to help clean, and take care of things in their living space. If he couldn't help them in their fight against the other clones, he could at least help them take care of their home.

Lay was absent the most often, and Chanyeøl had only met him a couple of times, but the Chinese man hadn't even questioned his presence, only smiling politely at him. He was so different from his clone, who was less physically and more emotionally distant, spending the majority of his time locked away in his room or simply ignoring everyone's presence.

They had all been distant, though, never really talking amongst themselves or forming any attachments with each other. Chanyeøl's loyalty towards Baëkhyun had been purely because the other clone had once saved him from Suhø's wrath, telling their leader that he was wrong, and Chanyeøl had not been the one to set the kitchen on fire, and that it had been Chën instead. Which was true, but Chanyeøl had been grateful that Baëkhyun had actually protected him, and decided then that he'd do anything the other asked.

Chanyeøl was glad this Suho was much less scary than the other, he was stern like a parent, but not violent and aggressive like the other leader was.

Chanyeøl was sat of the sofa in the living room reading a book Xiumin had let him borrow when Suho stepped into the room, the other members who weren't already in the living room following behind him. Even Lay was there, though he looked exhausted.

"Chanyeøl," Suho started and Chanyeøl froze, worried he'd done something wrong. Noticing, Suho smiled, and pat him on the head. "You aren't in trouble, calm down. We were just discussing our next move, that's all."

D.O. stepped forward. "We found where ĖXØ are staying right now, and we were hoping you would help us."

Chanyeøl put the book down and hesitated for a moment before nodding. He'd do anything he could to help them.

* * *

Chanyeøl sighed, knocking on the door, glancing around to make sure none of the EXO members were visible.

He flinched when Suhø threw the door open, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Where the hell have you been?! Its been two months, Chanyeøl."

Chanyeøl squeaked, shrinking in on himself. "I-I'm sorry, Baëkhyun left me behind and I didn't know where you guys were. I-" He cried, flinching when the red haired man kicked him.

"I don't want your excuses Chanyeøl. Where were you?"

Chanyeøl squeezed his eyes shut, only opening them when the hand grabbing his shirt released without warning. He opened his eyes again to see Suhø shaking slightly, and his skin crackled a bit with electricity.

He turned to where Chen had been hiding, and was now stood up, glaring at Suhø. "Thank you." He told him.

The others moved out of their hiding spots, too, Xiumin freezing Suhø where he stood before he could alert the other ĖXØ members what was going on. Suho frowned, glaring at the frozen figure of his clone. "What kind of leader treats their members like that?"

Baekhyun stepped forward, grabbing Chanyeøl's hand in his. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. He isn't so scary with you guys here." He said softly, squeezing Baekhyun's hand. "Thank you. Let's take them out together."

Chanyeøl would follow his Baekhyun anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think that all of the ĖXØ members look really soft and cute, but for the purposes of this I needed them to not be.


End file.
